The Creator Lied To Us unfinished
by BIGMUFFIN12903485U4
Summary: Joey Drew lied to his living, breathing Toons. Instead of fame, they received a different fate. Join Henry as he works out what the Heck is going on. [unfinished]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story in such an active Fandom.**

 **Please excuse any mistakes, I wrote this in under an hour while my iPad was going flat lol.**

 **Dont worry, I haven't forgotten about my other stories on here, hopefully I will get past the roadblocks soon and finish them..**

* * *

"Boris?"

Henry's voice wavered slightly as he spoke, his arms stiff against his sides.

His mind whirred, he had seen the Wolf upstairs not long ago, chest open and organs missing, an inky mess.

Now the seven foot tall creature was standing across the room from him, overalls clean as if they had never been into contact with the mess on the operation table.

The Wolf's expression was almost blank, his right ear twitched slightly when Henry had said it's name.

Henry swallowed thickly, silently wishing he still had his axe with him.

Was the creature going to attack? Morph into an inky monstrosity like it seemed Bendy had.

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet, hiccuping sob.

His focus snapped back to the Wolf, who was now visibly shaking, black tears streaming from his pie cut eyes and down past his rosy cheeks.

"Is it, Is it r-really you?" The Wolf whispered, his voice rising in pitch towards the end of the sentence, "Henry?".

Henry wasn't quite sure how to react, but his shoulders dropped into a slightly relieved position, it appeared that Boris wasn't going to attack. "Yeah," he said quietly, but loud enough for the Toon to hear him "It's me". He lifted his arms slightly as if to emphasize.

The breath was suddenly knocked out of him when two strong arms wrapped around his middle and lifted him up from the ground slightly. For a moment, Henry feared the Wolf was attempting to crush him, before he felt the nuzzle on the top of his head. Boris was, hugging him.

It took a moment before Henry hugged back, his arms easily wrapping around the thin Toon's middle. At least there was someone here that wasn't trying to kill him, and that someone was the Wolf he knew so well, the creature he used to draw on a daily basis before he had left the studio.

Fat, cold, Inky tears landed on his head, causing him to grimace slightly, before slowly releasing his grip on Boris.

It took a moment for Boris to do the same, he lowered the man so he was touching the floor again, waiting another few more moments before releasing the hug.

Henry had to tilt his head up slightly to look the tall Toon in the eye, Henry wasn't that short, but he wasn't as tall as the Wolf either.

Boris wiped his eyes with his arm, sniffling loudly.

"I- I'm sorry, it's just- I'm so glad you're here" he hiccuped, pressing a white gloved palm into his right eye in attempt to stop the water- er- inkworks.

The softer half of Henry felt a pang of sympathy for the Toon, he put a hand on Boris's shoulder and smiled sadly "It's alright. Why don't we sit down?" He suggested softly, motioning to the overturned chairs in the room.

Boris nodded, a shaky sigh escaping him as he plopped down on one of the chairs that Henry easily turned upright.

The old animator sat down across from the Wolf, running a hand through his greying hair tiredly, he glanced around the room for a moment.

"What happened to this place?" He asked in a curious yet solemn tone.

Boris sniffed slightly, sitting up little straighter in the small chair. He looked as if he wasn't going to answer, before; "Joey."

"Joey?" Henry echoed "But, how?" He asked almost astonished "How could he have do all this in such a short time? The letter I got from him a few days ago didn't seem too out of the ordinary, apart from the fact that we haven't spoken in thirty years..".

Boris nodded sadly, "Mhm" he hummed in acknowledgement, "But it wasn't Joey that wrote the letter" he paused again for a moment before sighing "It was me".

Henry had to admit, that did make a lot of sense, Well as much sense as possible in this hellhole. The writing on the letter had seemed a little messy, but Henry had just dismissed it as Joey's aging bones.

"I tried to copy Mr. Drew's handwriting," he trailed off, a look of regret on his face "We needed help, N' I couldn't think of anyone but you".

Henry listened silently, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"But once Mr. Drew found out that I sent that letter, he-" the Toon stopped, expression changing dramatically, anger, hurt and sadness all rolled into one "H-He strapped me to that table and-" he sniffled, inky tears forming in the corners of his eyes again "Well, you saw what happened."

Henry's eyes were wide now, Joey had killed Boris? He had suspected it was Joey operating on the Wolf when he saw the body, but he had thought it would have been a corps, not a living thing.

He looked down at the hands in his lap "I," he started quietly, not really knowing what to say "I'm so sorry."

Boris shook his head, a frown suddenly on his face "S' not your fault."

"Maybe if I'd gotten here sooner-"

"It wouldn't have made a difference!" Boris suddenly snapped, immediately looking guilty for his outburst. "Sorry" he mumbled quietly, before taking a deep breath "But he found out so quickly, saw the Ink and a page ripped from his journal, he cornered me, yelling at me to tell him w-what I was doing. And I told him.," he shuddered "I thought if I didn't, the punishment would be worse than what I did get."

Henry was speechless, he just stared at the Toon for a few minutes before the Wolf turned his head away and stood up. Henry's thoughts were going haywire. Joey Drew, his former best friend, was a murderous lunatic, who had somehow, brought his cartoons to life.

He moved his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He glanced over at a Boris who was reading the label of the can of Bacon Soup that had given away his hiding spot some time ago, obviously attempting to distract himself.

"What did you mean, "we" need help?" Henry suddenly asked, Boris was seemingly the only one here, apart from a few of the Ink dwellers, the monstrosity that was supposed to be Bendy and the former music director, Sammy Lawrence, who seemed to now be dead, going by the sounds that rang out over the speakers earlier.

"Me and Bendy o' course" Boris said, a serious tone in his voice.

Henry looked confused "But, isn't he- he tried to kill me!".

"That wasn't Bendy" Boris said, dropping the soup can on the ground "That was Joey",


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so, chapter Two!**

 **Thanks to SharpshotDeLeiga for the story name idea!**

 **How Boris came back to life will be explained in later chapters, so don't worry.**

* * *

"That wasn't Bendy," Boris said, dropping the soup can on the ground "That was Joey."

Henry stared at Boris, a perplexed look plastered to the old animators face.

So, where was Bendy? Why was Joey Drew, his former best friend and boss, chasing him through the studio as if he wanted to kill him.

Henry opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again.

Boris studied the man's reaction, before he spoke again. "Mr. Drew is, using Bendy as a source of energy, and power.." the Toon trailed off, twisting his gloved hands over one and other "I'm, not quite sure how it works." He admitted, "But I do know where Bendy is!".

Henry was having trouble taking it all in, he felt like a shy child on the first day of school, completely overwhelmed by it all. He ran his hands down his face and stood up, slowly he made his way to the other side of the room.

When he reached the far wall, he spun around on his heels, and looked directly at Boris, who flinched slightly in surprise to Henry's sudden fast movements.

"Where exactly is Bendy?" Henry asked, making his way back towards Boris, whose ears had perked up at the name of his friend. "He's- He's down a few levels." The Wolf said, "I can't get into the room, Mr. Drew locked and barricaded the door".

Henry nodded slightly, and for the second time in the hour he wished he still had his axe with him, with that he could easily open the door downstairs, get Bendy out and-

"Henry?" Boris asked in a concerned tone, pulling the man from his thoughts.

"Yes, Boris?"

"Ya got an odd look on your face, like you're planning something.." the Toon said in an unsure voice, a puzzled look on his face.

Henry blinked once, then twice, before a small smile snuck across his face, he crossed his arms over his chest. "That's because I am planning something." He said, pausing when Boris tilted his head. "We're going to save Bendy." He finished.

Boris's pie-cut eyes grew nearly twice their size, some ink drops left his body for a moment and formed an exclamation point over his head before rejoining. "Really?" The Toon asked, both excitement and fear on his voice.

Henry nodded in confirmation "Yep".

Boris jumped for joy, an excited howl escaped him before he covered his mouth, not wanting to attract any monsters to the room. Henry chuckled, reaching up a little to pat Boris on the shoulder.

Boris' tail whipped back and forth to show his silent glee, his strong arms wrapped around Henry again, lifting the man higher off the ground this time, squeezing with all his might.

Henry let the Toon hug him for a moment, before his lungs began screaming at him in need for air. "Boris" he choked "I- I gotta breath" he let out a wheezing sound.

"Oh!" Boris put Henry down and dusted the man's shoulders off "I'm awfully sorry!" The Toon apologised, now acting much more like himself, like when Henry used to draw him.

The Animator had bent over slightly, sucking in large gulps of air. "It's alright" he said through a deep breath, "You're much stronger than you look." He sighed, standing up, smiling again.

* * *

"So, explain to me how this place got so big while I was gone?" Henry asked tiredly as he and Boris walked through the halls of the old animation studio.

Boris glanced around the dark hall they were strolling down, ink stains and empty cans everywhere. His ears twitched slightly, "I'm not exactly sure" he said, "I don't remember too much from earlier on. But I do remember Joey goin' off and leaving me and Bendy for days at a time sometimes, he must've been working down here." He paused, "Every now and then he would tell us to hide, he'd bring a few people with hard hats and fancy vests into the studio. They must've been helping him." He sounded uncertain, but that seemed to be the most logical explanation.

Henry nodded, when he first left the studio, he had kept in contact with some of his former workmates, well, those that weren't fired. They had all said that Joey was having some, questionable, renovations done. Not long after that, they stopped writing to him altogether.

He hadn't been in contact with anyone he used to work with for almost twenty eight years now.

"So," Boris' voice cut through the silence like a knife. Henry looked towards the task Toon. "What's the plan, Boss?" The Wolf asked with a small smile.

Henry thought for a moment, he didn't really have a plan. He was hoping to make it up along the way. Find the room, get inside, save Bendy, do somthi g about Joey, get out.

"Umn.." He trailed off, Boris raised an eyebrow. "Well you see," Henry rubbed the back of his head, but let out a pained grunt as his fingers ran over the spot where the former Music Director had struck him.

Boris stopped walking immediately, eyes wide.

Henry turned to face him, moving his hand so that it was by his side, "What's wrong?" The Animator asked, stomach filling with dread, could the Toon hear something he couldn't? What if more of those Ink monsters where here? Or Joey.

"You're hurt" Boris said in a voice that was lower than usual, laced with concern.

Henry's eyes widened, Boris was concerned with his health? They were in the depths of a cursed, dark, inky Studio, he shouldn't be worried about a bump on the Old Man's head.

"No, I'm not" Henry easily lied, he wasn't used to being cared for by anyone, he was unmarried and had no children, he and his sister had lost contact long ago. His former best friend was a madman, and all his colleagues had dropped off the face of the earth.

He was quite happy by himself, though it did get lonely sometimes, he did have his cat.

Boris let out a low grunt of annoyance, in a few steps he was standing over the shorter man, his usual friendly dementor hidden under concern, and annoyance because of how stubborn Henry was being.

Henry shrunk somewhat under the gaze of the Wolf. He had seen some strange and scary stuff in his life, but something about the glare Boris was giving him made the man shiver.

A sheepish grin spread across his face "I guess I do have a slight headache," he admitted, actually, the back of his head was throbbing, but he had been through worse, so he concealed it. His arms ached from swinging the axe and his legs were growing tired from wading through Ink all night.

But the few words that were said seemed to satisfy Boris, who stepped back and scooted behind Henry, he gently prodded the exact spot where Sammy Lawrence had hit. Henry bit his lip, the light touch causing his head to throb just a little more.

Boris made a light 'tut tut' sound "Not hurt, huh?" His voice had returned to normal, much to Henry's relief. "I can fix that right up" the Toon announced, stepping away from Henry for a moment, he but his hands behind his back, a look of concentration crossed his face, younger poking out the side of his mouth slightly. Suddenly his hands reappeared, in his right was a roll of bandage.

He silently stepped towards Henry and began wrapping the man's head at lightning speed, his arms becoming a blur.

Henry had to admit, he was impressed "How did you do that?" He asked curiously.

"Cartoon logic" Boris said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I ca use it in the real world too." The wolf rolled up and down on his heels, tucking the bandage roll away on his overalls pocket.

Henry ram his hand over the bandage on his head, he didn't know if it was the strange, possibly magic feel it had to it, or just the fact that his injury was covered, but he already felt a little better.

He glanced towards Boris, they started walking again "Thanks, Pal." Henry said with a smile.

* * *

 **Aaaand that's that!**

 **Expect an update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

A few hours of walking later, Henry and Boris had taken refuge in one of the many abandoned and dusty rooms in the studio. This one in particular had a simple desk, chair and a few shelves stacked with the vile tasting bacon soup.

Boris was sitting on the ground, close to the desk, having successfully convinced Henry to take the chair.

The Toon watched the Old Animator, the Man's chest rose and fell steadily as he slept, his ink stained shoes were propped up on the desk.

Boris let out a sigh, he couldn't begin to describe how glad he was that he'd found Henry, he had feared he was alone in the studio, apart from Joey and.. Bendy.

He was fearing the worst for his friend, he hadn't heard Bendy since after Henry had been tapping the keys of the Organ. The deep, pained moans and howls that had come from the room Bendy was being held had shaken him to the core.

Henry coughed in his sleep, pulling Boris from his depressing thoughts. The Toon's tail thumped the wooden floor, causing dust to spread. Henry had said they were going to save Bendy, right?

They'd free the Little Devil, he'd be fine. Boris told himself this as he watched the dust settle back onto the floor, some of it landing on his pant legs.

He straightened his legs, he had been sitting criss cross for a while now and was bringing to feel a little stiff, lying on an operation table for a few weeks does that to someone.

Yawning widely, Boris stood up, stretching his long arms up above his head.

Then he heard it.

Slow, steady footfalls, a little ways away from the door if his hearing was correct.

The Toon's body went rigid, he inhaled deeply, attempting to stay calm and quiet. As long as they couldn't be heard, he and Henry should be safe in the small room.

He glanced up at the light, considering turning it off for a moment, before brushing that idea aside. Whatever was out there would probably see the light go out under the door.

Boris noted the sticky, sliding sound that accompanied the footfalls.

This confused the Wolf, he had taken note of people, creatures, here. Him, Joey, Bendy, Sammy and Henry. As well as a few of the Searchers, but they didn't have feet.

So what was out there?

"Boris?"

The Toon jumped, glancing over at Henry, the man's greying disheveled hair sat up in strange and amusing angles, almost causing Boris to laugh, if it wasn't for the current situation.

He pressed a finger to his lips, signaling the Animator to be quiet.

Henry nodded slowly, a look of fear and determination on his face.

Gingerly, he picked up a loose plank of wood that sat near his feet, just in case.

After another minute or two, the footfalls seemed to stop, Boris' shoulders slumped back down into their normal position, the Toon let out a sigh of relief.

Henry swallowed, Boris noted the man's form shaking slightly.

"I'm too old for this shit" Henry mumbled, letting the wooden board hang by his side in his right hand, his left running down his face.

Boris' fingers were in his ears the minute Henry swore, a surprised look on his face. Henry's eyes widened for a moment, before he chuckled slightly, if memory served, any curse words on the old cartoon used to be censored.

The Animator put a hand on the Toon's shoulder, smiling slightly and nodding.

Boris blew out a sigh of relief, un-plugging his ears and shooting Henry a stern look. "You really shouldn't talk like that, Henry" Boris said in a no-nonsense voice.

"Well then I'll try not to." Henry said in an amused tone, he glanced around the small room, before heading to the door. "Hear anything?" He asked.

Boris listen for a moment, his large ears rotating on his head, before he looked back towards Henry "Nup! Coast is clear!".

The Man nodded, slowly, he turned the door handle, peeking out into the hallway before leaving the room, Boris in tow. The dark hall was almost the same as before, the only thing different was the large inky trail running down the hall and around the corner. Whatever had made the track must have been large.

Henry stepped over the trail, opting to walk in the other side of the hall. He coughed, the dusty place wasn't doing him any good.

"Henry!" The terrified voice of Boris sounded behind him.

Henry spun on his heels, weapon raised and body shifting into a battle stance.

What he saw astounded him.

The inky terror loomed high over him and Boris, its thin and ragged body bent in the middle so that it could stand without its head touching the ceiling. Abnormally long arms hung down beside its cascading body that connected to the ground. Henry took a short step back so he could fit the whole creature into his field of vision.

It's face was concealed by the dripping Ink, atop its head where two, sharp and curved horn like things as well as; a Halo.

A broken and cracked Halo, pale and sad looking.

The creature suddenly moved, one of its long arms reaching down towards them.

Henry heard a low growl from Boris, before he saw the spindly fingers wrapping around the Wolf, who yelled out in surprise.

"Boris!" Henry cried out. Running on instinct, The Man found himself charging at the creature that was holding his friend, he swung the wood at the ghastly beast, only to have his only weapon get caught in the Ink. A pained grunt sounded from the creature as the wood sunk into its lower body, the black liquid almost absorbing the board.

Boris made a sound akin to a bark before attempting to bite down on the hand holding him, muzzle only sinking into the sticky dark substance. The Creature moved its gaze from Henry, even though it had no eyes, he was pretty sure it could see. It looked at Boris, head tilting to the side before, ever so slowly and gentle as could be, it but the Wolf back down on the floor.

Henry stared at Boris who was shaking like a leaf, standing where the Creature left him.

The old Animator looked back up at the inky being, who stared right back.

They stayed like that for a good minute or two, the gears in Henry's head turning as he tried to work out what was going on.

Eventually he spoke.

"Alice?" He asked on a quiet voice, only now recognising the halo on the Creature's head.

As if it was in slow motion, the Creature bent down until its huge head was close to Henry's, he stared for a moment, before it moved towards him.

Lightly, it touched its forehead to his.

Henry felt a chill go down his spine, the Ink was cold and unforgiving, but it had a hidden warmth to it that was so different that the stuff he had been wading through earlier.

He stayed rooted to the spot, chest heaving as he tried to remain calm. He heard a quiet gasp from Boris, who was now standing a little ways away, wringing his gloved hands over one another as he watched Henry and The Creature.

Slowly, the Ink began to heat up, warming Henry's forehead; the warmth spread from his head and down his back, all through his body.

The Halo on The Creature's head began to glow, the cracks seemed to be repairing themselves, warm light filling the dark hall.

All the tension in the room disappeared, Henry found his breathing even out and heart rate returning to normal, no longer pounding in his throat.

The Fallen Angel, now broken and twisted because of the sick ink, lifted her head so that she was no longer touching heads with The Man, she straightened up as best as she could being so tall.

Her eyeless stare was comforting, almost inviting. Henry stared up at her, mind almost blank for some unknown reason, it was as if the Angel had some unknown power.

Boris let out a low whine, obviously quite uncomfortable with the current situation. The Wolf studied Henry's body language, noting that the human seemed relaxed, almost in a half asleep state now. Was that, Corrupted Angel doing something to him?

Suddenly, The Inky Mess shifted its weight, nodding its head slowly before turning away and dragging itself down the dark hall, taking the warming light with it.

Henry let out a shuddering breath, seemingly coming out of his trance, he turned towards Boris, who let out a nervous huff and tilted his head slightly, obviously not knowing how he should feel about the entire thing.

"She's on our side" Henry said in a stern and confident voice, slowly, he began walking again, Boris waited a moment, before he followed.

* * *

 **Sorry if this story is cheesy, or drawn out, or not deatailed enough.**

 **Also my iPad autocorrects "Henry" to "He ry".**

 **Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the long delay! I was going through a bit of a writers block and I've been drawing _a lot._**

* * *

They walked on in silence for a while, Boris mulling everything over in his own mind, listening to Henry's heavy footfalls and random mumble or curse.

"Henry?" Boris eventually asked in a quiet, unsure voice.

Henry jumped slightly when Boris spoke, the sudden break in silence startling him. He slowed his pace so he was closer to Boris, "Yes?" He asked in a gentle voice.

Boris seemed to hesitate for a moment, before he spoke again, "How did you know that; that Creature- I mean, Alice.. How did you know she's with us? On our side?" The tall Toon raised an eyebrow.

Henry thought for a moment, wondering how to explain it properly, he let his gaze wander around the hall, letting out a small sigh. Everything looked the same, ink splattered wooden walls and floorboards, the odd hole in the wall that looked as if someone had half heartedly tried to patch them up.

He shook his head, he had been getting off topic. "Well," he started, scratching the back of his neck, "I just, kind of know." He said. It was true, although the Fallen Angel had said nothing, his gut knew that she was on their side, she would keep them safe in a way.

A disbelieving noise came from Boris' direction "Wh- Golly, Henry, that's not really assuring," the Tall Toon mumbled, "You just know?".

Henry nodded, picking up his pace again. The sooner they find Bendy and get out of here, the better. "Yes." He said in a certain voice.

Boris frowned, he opened his mouth to say something before a noise caught his attention, his ears perked upright.

Henry stopped when he noticed that Boris was slowing down, he turned around and saw the Wolf come to a halt, ears swivelling atop his head. Henry stood stock still, if the Toon heard something, he wanted to make as little noise as possible.

Boris' pie cut eyes grew slightly, a small gasp escaped him. "Boris?" Henry whispered, taking a slow step towards the Toon, "What do you hear, Bud?".

Boris let a low whining sound, his eyes returned to their normal size. "It's Bendy!" He said, voice laced with excitement and worry, "he's not far!".

Henry's eyes widened, a grin snuck across his face, not long now, they'd have Bendy and be out of this horror show. "Alright Boris, lead the way" He said.

Boris nodded slightly, then started walking at a steady pace, Henry following behind. The Old Animator noticed that the hallway grew progressively darker, more and more lights without bulbs, ink sat in small pools every few steps, wooden boards rotten and holes in the walls.

Boris' ears swivelled atop his head, trying desperately to find the room Bendy was in. A low gurgling sound caught Henry's attention, he instinctively raised his arms as if he was holding a weapon, but he had lost both his axe and the plank of wood. A few of the Ink puddles around them seemed to be shivering and pulsing.

"Might want to get a move on, Boris" Henry said, trying to keep his voice as steady and calm as possible. The Toon obviously sensed the danger anyway, because his eyes were darting from one puddle to another, speeding up his pace some more. Henry had to jog slightly, Boris' long legs proved to be an advantage when it comes to speed.

Henry could see a door up ahead, right at the end of the hall, two other passages split off, left and right, from the walls beside them. Boris started running, Henry sprinted as fast as his aging body could carry him. As they got closer to the door, the sound of the Searchers gurgling and grumbling behind them seemed to fade away, Henry looked over his shoulder to see them retreating, slipping away in the opposite direction.

Another sound caught his attention as they came to a halt just outside the door, a pitiful sound, disoriented pained groaning, it sounded so small and weak.

Henry looked towards Boris, who stared back. The Wolf was shaking slightly, Henry wasn't sure if it was from fear or something else. Carefully, the man put his hand on the door handle and turned it slowly, only to discover it was locked.

He felt a chill go up his spine, turning around quickly he saw Boris standing a little ways back, a strange look on his face. "Boris?" Henry asked slowly, unsure of what the Toon was doing.

Boris took a long, shaky breath, "Step aside, Henry" he said in a stern voice, before adding a small "Please".

Henry looked puzzled, before stepping out of the way.

Boris' face took an expression of concentration and strain, Henry noticed that the Toon's right fist was pulsing, and swelling slightly. He took a few more hurried steps back.

After another moment or two, Boris' fist began to grow, it sounded as if someone was stretching a balloon too far, Henry covered his ears with the palms of his hands, pressing hard against his head.

Once it was over, Boris' fist was almost six times its original size, the Toon was panting, inky sweat beats on his forehead, which he wiped away with his left hand, which was tiny in comparison to the right.

Henry stared, wide eyed at the Wolf, who took a few steps towards the door.

Boris pulled his fist back, and with a mighty huff of air, he shoved it forwards and straight into the door, which crunched loudly under the force, shattering into hundreds of small splinters.

Boris let out a small whine, his fist was growing smaller now, pulsing slightly. It had a slight red tinge where it had connected to the door.

Henry stared for a moment, the words Boris had said earlier echoing in his head "Toon Logic".

After a moment, Boris turned back to him, a smile on his face, tail wagging slowly, "I got the door open!" He said excitedly.

Henry couldn't help but smile, "Good job, Buddy" he said, coming close and patting the Toon on the shoulder.

Another strange sound caught their attention, it came from in the room, Henry stepped in first, glancing around. The room was dark, only lit by a few candles on the ground that let off a strange, red glow. Henry noticed that the candles were arranged around a pentagram, different from all the others in the studio, thick lines instead of thin, more symbols surrounded the star, it almost seemed alive, like the Ink it was made of was writhing within itself.

Strange symbols and messages coated the walls, childish drawings of monsters and stick figures, strange words in a language Henry had never even heard of.

A strangled sobbing sound caused Henry to turn on the spot, Boris had a gloved hand over his mouth, the other hand pointed shakily to the far corner of the room. Henry turned and squinted, attempting to see in the dark, after a moment his eyes adjusted more. In the corner was a large puddle of ink, not much different from the ones outside the were trying to harm them. The only difference with this one was, it had a pair of eyes and two curved horns.

* * *

 **Thanks for readin'! The next chapters should be coming longer and faster than the last few.**

 **I'm quite exited to write them!**

 **Edit: I AM SO SORRY! I ONLY JUST NOTICED THAT IT AUTOCORRECTED "HARM" TO "HAM"!**

 **It should be fine now. But holy crap that's embarrassing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay wow. I'm sorry. I was meant to publish this earlier and it was meant to be longer but I am no good at fast writing.**

* * *

Henry's eyes widened at the sight, slowly, he inched towards the inky puddle, careful not to startle it.

The creature stared back, but as Henry got progressively closer it's body- well, puddle, began to quake.

Henry stopped where he was when he noticed the creature shaking, instead, he glanced back at Boris, who was watching with an almost stony stare, apart from hitching breaths the Wolf was taking, attempting to calm down.

After a moment, Henry turned back, ever so slowly, extending a hand towards the creature; who in return, let out a broken whimper.

"Hey, Little guy" Henry mumbled in the softest voice he could muster, "It's gonna be okay".

The pair of eyes were squeezed tight, a tiny mumble came The Puddle, Henry didn't quite catch what it said, until it spoke louder. "N'more, Joey" Bendy said in a shaking and slightly disoriented voice.

Henry's heart clenched when Bendy made a feeble attempt at slipping away, only managing to back himself up against the wall. The Little Devil was nothing like the one Henry used to animate, the former Mischievous trickster was now nothing but a shell of his former self, replaced with a tortured soul.

"Bendy" Boris spoke in an unsteady voice, stepping forwards so that he was standing next to Henry, a watery smile crossed the Wolf's face "It's me Buddy, i-it's Boris."

Bends remained silent, squinting at the figures in front of him. After a few moments something clicked in his head. "B-Boris.." he stammered in a small, broken voice "I-I though Joey, I thought he got ya..".

Bendy's form grew slightly, a head rising above the puddle, but the amount that remained an inky mess didn't seem to be enough to form a full body.

Boris nodded slightly "Yeah, he got me.." Boris frowned, not wanting to go into the more gruesome details at the moment, "But I'm all good now! Thanks ta Henry, what a guy! Coming along and turning the machine back on. Soon as I had a bit of ink running through me, the damage just, patched itself back up."

Boris' thoughts wandered back to when he had woken up on the table, the gaping wound had been reduced to a small slit by the time he'd regained consciousness. A small amount of ink had been spilling through, but hardening just before it escaped the wound completely, until it was pretty much gone.

With all the extra ink he'd easily stretched his arms out until he had been able to reach the lever to undo the restraints holding him down.

Bendy smiled at his friend, Boris noticed that one of the Little Devil's horns was drooping down the side of his head now, almost as if he were "Melting" Boris spoke aloud.

"Huh?" Bendy sounded confused, before he realised what Boris was talking about. "Oh yeah, Joey, took a fair bit of my ink so I couldn't leave the room" His smile dropped completely "Haven't got enough to form a full body.."

Henry frowned, he had only even known Joey to be a kind hearted, hard working cartoonist. And one of the best friends a guy could ask for; that was until Henry had gotten drafted, Joey had blown up at him, even though he knew fully well that Henry couldn't just pull out of the Military once he had been drafted.

Though now it seems that Joey has become some sort of Sadistic Beast, who somehow brought his cartoons to life and using one to feed off.

Boris cleared his throat, pulling Henry from his thoughts, he looked towards the Wolf. "As I was saying, Bendy, this is Henry. Henry, this is Bendy".

Henry smiled at the Little Devil Darling, already knowing who he was, he stuck out a hand anyway "Nice to meet you."

Bendy's head sunk back into the Ink, for a moment, Henry feared he'd scared the small Toon, but after another second or two, a white gloved hand stuck out from the puddle.

The two shook hands firmly. "Nice ta meet ya pal." Bendy said in a gurgling and disoriented voice.

Once his head rose out from the Ink again, Bendy's voice returned to normal. "So, Wadda you two doing here?" He asked in a curious tone "Drew could find you at any moment now, he's got eyes all over the place that guy."

Boris' expression became panicked "W-We're here to get you out!"

Bendy's expression darkened, a sadness crossing over him "I'm afraid ya can't do that, Boris." He mumbled.

Henry frowned again "What do you mean?"

"We can just take ya back to the machine and fix ya up!" Boris piped up.

"No you can't." Bendy's tone darkened "Ya see that pentagram over there?" He asked, nodding towards the door. Henry turned around, glancing back at the pulsing pentagram that seemed to be alive, moving within itself. "Yeah" Henry answered.

"Well that thing is keeping me in, it keeps the defective Toons from getting in or out. Toons like me." Bendy stated in a serious but sad voice.

"W-Well think of something!" Boris said quickly "We can just wipe it up,

like mopping up milk!".

"Boris, you can't just wipe Ink off wood" Henry said gravely "Especially Ink that's been sitting here this long".

Boris was panicking now, wringing his hands together, a small trickle of ink dribbled down his face.

"Woah! Boris, C-Calm down there buddy. If ya lose too much ink, you'll be stuck here too." Bendy spoke quickly, eyes wide.

"We won't be getting anyone outta this place if ya don't calm down Boris" Henry put a hand on Boris' shoulder, "Deep breaths buddy."

Suddenly, a crash from somewhere in the hall outside the door caught everyone's attention. Bendy slipped back down into the puddle, suddenly shaking.

Henry and Boris stood frozen, staring at the door, the only sound in the room was Boris' ragged breathing. Henry's eyes darted around the room, looking for something, _anything_ , he could use as a weapon.

A loud, gurgling shriek rang down the hall, the sound of a limping, steady gait growing closer to the room.

"Hide" Bendy whimpered.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! More to come!**


End file.
